


Birthdays

by KyryeDuBarie



Series: Kurotsukki Med!AU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, the continuation., well this has a plot now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyryeDuBarie/pseuds/KyryeDuBarie
Summary: "Don't give him any clues." Tadashi hisses through clenched teeth but his lips are stretched into a smile."Yeah Tsukki, live a little." That voice says from behind Tadashi, the voice that belongs to the person that Kei has been avoiding looking at, if only because after the first glance he got at Kuroo, he was afraid if he got any more he wouldn't stop for the whole night. "You can go to sleep after ten now, I promise, no one's going to scold you."------------Time passes for everyone and both Kuroo and Tsukki are in too deep.But then, there are some secrets in the way.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Kurotsukki Med!AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851001
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this grew a plot.  
> It probably wont be long, just a few more installments along with some for the side characters because I just realized how much I could do with this so...  
> I home you all enjoy this.

It's a bit harsh to say but Kei doesn't really date.

Now that sounds dramatic but it's not like it corresponds to something lame like a vow, it's not like Kei knelt on the ground and picked up a handful of dirt and swore off this kind of thing like the protagonist of some golden age movie.

No, it's just there, beside the fact that he was probably a paleontologist in one of his former lives, and the fact that Akiteru and Tadashi are the only people he considers family -and to a degree the rest of the idiots too, but it's not like they are ever going to know-. It's there, solid and familiar. Tsukishima Kei doesn't really date, his few attempts at it -as in two- have either been disastrous or simply fizzled away into the wind.

And he stands by this, most of the time. His life is good as it is, and deep inside he has always thought that that kind of thing can come after. After high school, after med school, after his residence. As it has been stated it's not that dramatic, and so far it has seemed like the right thing, with a modicum of effort he sailed relatively smoothly through med school, and so far his residence has been a pleasant extension of that. Sure, he has needs, but there are plenty of people available around him that will gladly help him with those without the hassle, people who don't want the hassle either, even Kuroo...

Even Kuroo.

He shakes his head, hands clenching and unclenching in the pockets of his pants. There's no reason for that to make him feel the way it does, like he came just short of a burst of galaxy dust only to realize he was sitting on his back porch, reaching for the moon.

This isn't the time for it either, he steps outside of his bedroom, rolling his eyes at the three men sitting in the living room, chatting amongst themselves. "Is this good enough for you all?" he drawls, picking at the sleeves of the green cashmere sweater. "I if you told me where we're going I might find fitting clothes more easily."

Tadashi laughs, sitting there in a sweater very similar to Kei's own, only in white, and formal pants.

"Why are you so keen on spoiling your own surprise Tsukki?" he stands. "Besides I want a photo of your face when you see what we really planned."

Kei narrows his eyes at him. "I feel like I should remind you that it's Monday and everybody here works tomorrow." he scoffs. "And you know I don't like surprises."

Akiteru, in his stiff button-up from work, stands next, hand automatically coming up to ruffle Kei's hair. "Trust me, you'll like this one. I promise it's something sensible."

"Don't give him any clues." Tadashi hisses through clenched teeth but his lips are stretched into a smile.

"Yeah Tsukki, live a little." That voice says from behind Tadashi, the voice that belongs to the person that Kei has been avoiding looking at, if only because after the first glance he got at Kuroo, he was afraid if he got any more he wouldn't stop for the whole night. "You can go to sleep after ten now, I promise, no one's going to scold you."

But then, it would be weird if he didn't look at Kuroo all night, so it's better to get it over with. "I'm not the one who's going to be full of wrinkles before I'm done with my residence." his narrowed eyes travel to Kuroo, to the grey pants and the mahogany shirt with the collar popped up and the top two buttons open. To the way, his elegant fingers are stroking Rex's fur on his lap.

"I don't mind, they add character." Kuroo laughs at the way Kei's brow furrows further. "C'mon, we'll have you back here at a respectable hour I promise."

Very proud of the fact that he manages to keep his blush down, Kei huffs. "So you say."

"I do," Kuroo says as he stands and Rex runs away, and Kei is not sure that he wouldn't jump him if his brother and best friend weren't here. They are, though, so it doesn't matter how attractive the curl of Kuroo's upper lip is. Kei looks between them all, really hoping that they didn't get to talk too much while he changed from his scrubs. "Let's go, I'm hungry and the only thing in the fridge is that one can of pickles."

"The one that was already here when you moved in?" Kuroo says, getting the jump on even Akiteru.

Kei swallows hard. "Yeah, that one."

.

.

Luckily the ride to the establishment they chose for this is short because Tetsuro has a lot of trouble keeping his eyes on the road.

It isn't his fault, Yamaguchi managed to scare Tsukishima into riding shotgun through the sheer amount of pictures that he started taking as soon as they walked out of the blond's apartment and so Tetsuro had to drive with him right there, long, pale hands lying innocently over the black pants that make those legs look a thousand miles long.

"Here we are, princess." He grins at Tsukishima's wide eyes that reflect the dessert parlor's neon sign. "Weren't you hungry?"

All he gets for his trouble is a huff, Tsukishima seems startled, has since Tetsuro texted him that they would be getting him after six and that reservations had been made so they would take him home so he could dress nice for it.

As he slides out of the car, Tetsuro hopes Tsukishima will be able to relax while they eat, it won't do to have him get all startled like a few weeks ago. Their friendship is already shaky enough as it is, barely a few weeks old and already, as his eyes take in Tsukishima's form in that verdigris cashmere sweater and the pants and the dress shoes with a greenish sheen that have him looking like a billboard in Shinjuku, Tetsuro wants to send it all to hell and re-learn again and again how that pale skin tastes like underneath the fabric.

But then Tsukishima would leave and that's the thing Tetsuro doesn't want.

It really is laughable, the first person that he sleeps with since his first year of residence and he falls like some lovestruck fool in a fairytale.

"Uh-" Tsukishima looks up, he probably recognizes the sign, every gastronomy critic in town has only been raving about it for the last three months. "How long were you planning this?"

"Oh, it wasn't that hard Tsukki," Yamaguchi says, and Tetsuro stiffens, fuck, he forgot to tell him. "Kuroo-san asked Ushijima for a favor."

.

.

Tadashi knows that he kind of fucked up as soon as the words leave his mouth.

Although to be fair he doesn't see what all this dancing around is good for, even if he does think that Kuroo wanting to woo his best friend properly is absurdly romantic. 

The corner of Kei's mouth pulls up. "And I assume you came along," he says, and he's right on the mark, like always. Maybe Tadashi isn't one to talk, he has barely managed to speak to the Ortho resident in a year even though he knew like a week into working at the oncology floor that he hoped he could see him as often as possible.

"I-" he shrugs. "You know I did."

"How is he even connected to this place?" Kei asks, looking up and the pastel pink neon sigh, brow furrowed, very pointedly not looking at Kuroo. "And did yo at least talk to him this time?"

"A friend of his is the chocolatier." Kuroo steps forward, refusing to be ignored. "And don't worry, they have a date."

"They have a what now?" Tadashi shoots Kuroo a dirty look.

He looks away from Kei's piercing eyes. "He just said that he would teach me some stretches for my shoulder." He can feel how they narrow, even more, someone ought to tell Kei that he's going to get crows feet like that. "Y'know, the one I injured in high school."

Kei smiles sardonically. "Sure," he says, smirking even as Tadashi drags him inside. "It's under Tsukishima," Akiteru calls from behind them.

The sharply dressed girl at the front desk looks the all over, unashamed. "Ohh, the special reservation." she slides out from where she's seated. "I'll take you to your table now."

The place is eclectic looking, like the interior designer came in and said 'neon diner in the middle of nowhere combined with a tea salon'. But it somehow works, and the leather armchairs and sofa's that are filled with people all around the room look all too comfortable. The crowd that has gathered inside is dressed relatively stylish but not particularly elegant, in fact, their little group looks like one of the most proper. He turns to Kei to comment about the decor but as soon as his eyes settle on the blond's face he knows that would be useless. The room may well be empty and it's a wonder that Kei doesn't trip with his head craned to the side as it is, eyes hungrily taking in the way the occasional neon light drapes over Kuroo's face. Thankfully the man is walking ahead of them, otherwise they would have already ruined someone's dinner.

And god, he's happy for him but that little part of Tadashi that fell in love with his best friend at age thirteen, protests. But it's a little thing, useless now that he has moved on. "Stop drooling." he leans up to whisper in Kei's ear.

"Shut up Tadashi," Kei grumbles under his breath. "I'm not done asking about Ushijima either."

He feels a blush rise to his cheeks. "I know."

The long suffering glance that he exchanges with Akiteru afterwards makes him smile though.

.

.

Tsukki has a chocolate drop on his chin.

Tetsuro has to pinch himself to make sure that he hasn't somehow been sucked into a rom-com.

But then maybe the past two months of his life have been a rom-com so maybe pinching himself won't help at all. Still, this is too much of a cliche.

Although then again he could be having a hyperglycemic crisis and hallucinating never mind that he isn't even a diabetic. Tsukishima lifts another spoonful of the chocolate volcano-or whatever it's called, it's a little cake full of chocolate that made Tsukishima outright moan with the first bite he took- up to those pink lips and Tetsuro can't help but nudge at his hip. "How are you not dying yet?" When Ushijima said they could reserve a dessert tasting Tetsuro didn't think there could be this many, he doesn't have much of a sweet tooth, but knowing Tsukishima, it seemed like the perfect thing to invite him to.

Especially since he has apparently long since banned surprise parties.

"It's my birthday, I get to eat deserts without you judging me.” Tsukishima says, eyeing Tetsuro's portion of the cake. "Besides, wasn't this dessert tasting thing your idea?"

Tetsuro lifts his hands in mock surrender. "It kind of was, after the string quartet canceled on us, and I'm not judging," he says. "I'm just saying that I'm on the verge of needing some insulin." The blond's gaze only sours though. "Oh, don't look at me like that, I'll give you mine if you want more."

"Haha, very funny." Tsukishima leans on his hand, assessing Tetsuro up and down like he wants to make his face heat up. "Alright," he says, stretching a hand to take Tetsuro's small portion. "I forgot you have no tolerance to sugar."

"You're just weird," Tetsuro grumbles as he glances at Akiteru. "I guess it's a family thing."

"It is." the older man answers, mouth full. "Our mom is the same." he digs back into the cake.

Luckily it's the last of the night or Tetsuro might end up actually hyperglycemic or licking that drop of chocolate from Tsukishima's chin and both would be quite inconvenient for very different reasons so...

He’s taken out of his musings about whether it would be too embarrassing to just flat out wipe that offending stain by a pair of arms falling around both him and Tsukishima. “Soooo… are you my special lovebirds for the night?” And Tetsuro recognizes the voice from this very unfortunate birthday of Ushijima’s in his first year the very first and only time when he has seen the guy well and truly drunk. “How’s it been Kuroo? You got a pretty one, who’d have thought after what happened with-“

Tetsuro has to bend very awkwardly to actually be able to elbow Tendou in the ribs. “What did Ushijima even tell you?” He asks between gritted teeth, looking at Yamaguchi and Akiteru, both of whom don’t look quite as scandalized as Tetsuro expected with the appearance of this red-haired menace. His eyes drift to Tsukishima. He’s as red as what’s left of Tendou’s hair. “No one here is dating!”

Tendou’s mouth puckers up and he rolls his eyes. “Suure.” He says and then somehow jumps to the other side of the table. “I’m being rude aren’t I?” he gasps. “Tendou Satori, chocolatier," he says, quickly shaking Kei and Akiteru’s hands. Then h bends down beside Yamaguchi, head craned to the side, eyes wide. “Why you must be Yamaguchi, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Yamaguchi pales, he presses himself to the back of the armchair. “Nice you meet you Tendou-san.” He shivers. “Uh- why?”

Straightening up, Tendou lifts his arms to the sky, a rare, menacing sight when he’s bathed in purple and green from the neons and dressed in white from head to toe. “I’m Wakatoshi’s bestie! Of course!”

“Oh… ok?” Yamaguchi looks like a frozen screen of a game.

“Anyway.” Tendou continues. “How did you like the testing? Waka said you were here for a birthday, I’m guessing it’s blondie over here?” He asks, grabbing at Tsukishima’s shoulder and the man looks up at him.

“Very good.” The blond says, half of his face hidden by a napkin. “Much better than just one cake.” He pulls the napkin away and the chocolate is gone, good, finally. “I liked this one the best.” He pokes with his spoon at the dish that once held Tetsuro’s chocolate volcano or whatever it’s called, somehow he has managed to finish it without anyone seeing.

“Ah, I’m flattered you like our Coeur au Chocolat, Kuroo-kun even gave you his huh?” he says with malice in his eyes and no one in the table is dense enough not to get it. Tetsuro feels the blush burning in his ears, and he opens his mouth to protest but Tendou cuts him off. “By the way, that does remind me of something,” smugness creeps over his face and he raises his to clap. “People?” And from places where people definitely weren't when this conversation started, a bunch of servers pop up. “Waka did say to take good care of you.” He says, eyes narrowed and he shrugs as the whole restaurant bursts into ‘happy birthday’.

Tetsuro rolls his eyes, as dens as Ushijima is he's pretty sure at least half of this is just Tendou liking to antagonize people... He can, at most, believe that Ushijima isn't p to date in gossip and doesn't know that he and Tsukishima are not a thing anymore.

Not that they ever were.

The last thing he says to Tetsuro as he disappears into a cloud of confetti, presumably to do his actual job is. “I really don’t think Waka told me anything that wasn’t true.”

.

.

“There’s a bunch of confetti in your hair.” They are parked outside of Tsukishima’s apartment complex, and that’s the first and only thing that the blond has said to Tetsuro since the got back from the dessert parlor.

Tetsuro hums, staring straight ahead because the truth is that there’s also a bunch of confetti in Tsukishima’s hair and if he looks at him he’s going to physically need to pick it out. “I thought you’d lost your ability to speak.”

“I said goodbye to Akiteru,” Tsukishima says, arms stretching in front of him. Washed out in amber light like this, everything about him has a golden hue.

“I didn't hear that.” Tetsuro shrugs, he really didn’t, probably from being absorbed in his own embarrassment. “I’m sorry about Tendou.” He says, fingers drumming on the steering wheel. “I should’ve talked to him myself. You know how Ushi-”

“Yeah, I know how Ushijima is,” Tsukishima answers abruptly. “I hear about him about three times a week if not more.”

Tetsuro frowns. “Ara you… mad?” He asks, voice careful, hands tight on the leather of the wheel.

And beside him, Tsukishima laughs, low and throaty, and not graceful at all. It is then that he can’t help it, Tetsuro’s head snaps to the side, to the thrown back head and the arched neck, to the place where the sweater steals Tsukishima’s skin from him. “No, I’m-“ he says between peals of laughter. “Thanks, I guess” he manages, once the laughter recedes, hand to his mouth.

“I did just have a hand in half a restaurant singing you happy birthday.” Tetsuro remarks wryly. “I know you hate that.”

“Eh…” Tsukishima trails off. “It was one of my more sedate birthdays.” He says, now lower, more careful. “I… had hoped it would be, seeing as it’s Monday and all.”

Tetsuro smiles at him, eyes meeting those golden ones. “I’ll be sure to get you high on sugar next time I do something that might get you mad.” He says, just as low, like a secret. “It’s working wonders.”

“It’s partly that.” Tsukishima peers up at him through those pale lashes. “It’s- “ he yawns. “I didn’t have a wholly horrible time.”

But he’s smiling, and Tetsuro knows, he _knows_. “I guess I have the key to your heart now.” he jokes. “I’ll just have to find something to blackmail Tendou with.”

“I’m sure I can just get Tadashi to ask Ushijima,” Tsukishima says lightly. “But if you find something and don't tell me I won't let you hang at the lab anymore.”

“Whoa Tsukki.” Tetsuro gasps dramatically. “You’d just have to ask.”

Tsukishima looks out of the window. “Really?” he asks, and it almost sounds breathless though there’s no reason for that.

“Really,” Tetsuro answers, and it’s like that word splits him in two, suddenly he feels more than naked. He feels like he’s been cleaved open in front of those golden eyes, and god, if Tsukishima knew… if he really did… “I'm kind to my friends.” Tetsuro finishes and some of the light in those eyes goes out.

“I can see that,” Tsukishima says, hands on his lap, back ramrod straight. “It has been a-“

“No, wait.” Tetsuro scrambles to say, hand going under his seat. “I got you something.” He explains as his hand tries to grab hold of the package, and when Tsukishima opens his mouth he wakes him off. “It’s small, don’t worry.”

“Alright,” Tsukishima says.

Finally, he manages to pull the small package out. “You said you’d be helping out with the intraoperative biopsies next month.” He hands Kei the small package.

Wordlessly, Tsukishima’s hands undo the tape holding the wrapping paper together. He holds the surgical cap in his hands carefully, like it’s a lot more fragile, more glass than piece of fabric. The tiny dinosaurs printed on it almost seem to peer up at them.

“I mean we can change it if you don’t like ti.” Tetsuro rushes to say. “They also had compression socks, I just thought… I mean- the disposable ones make my hair all greasy and-“

But then Tsukishima is lifting it to his head and slipping t over the soft curls of his hair, it fits perfectly. “I can wear it downstairs too.” He muses, mouth twisting into the smallest, sweetest smile that Tetsuro has seen. “Thank you Kuroo.”

And if there’s a second, a moment, any sort of time measurement to come on out and say it, it’s now.

How long has it been that they have played this charade around each other? A month? When Tetsuro has what he wants in front of him, there to take, to hold. He should.

But then something else fills him, slimy and vile and. _Not yet._ He thinks to himself. _Not enough yet._ The voice says and Tetsuro agrees out of fear. Because he doesn’t want to fuck up, not like when- “Well, don’t I get a hug?” he says instead, only half-joking because he really wants to celebrate this man here turning twenty-six.

Because he really wants to feel Tsukishima close.

He’s so startled when Tsukishima does hug him, awkwardly wedging one of his arms between Tetsuro’s head and the headrest and pulling him close. It feels like maybe he did go into a hyperglycemic coma and hallucinate.

But Tsukki’s real, he’s here warm and solid and real.

“Happy birthday, Tsukki.” He says, even though as of five minutes ago it isn’t.

And Tetsuro hugs back.

.

.

The drop of sweat travels down, swift and clear and Kei can’t look away even when it slides under the collar of Kuroo’s tank top and out of sight.

Now Kei would like to say that being friends with Kuroo was hard, or at least a little awkward.

But then he would be a dirty little liar because being friends with Kuroo is way too easy, more than being friends with anyone since Tadashi has been, except from times when it’s like this though, at times like this it’s _hard_ being _just_ friends with Kuroo Tetsuro.

Because really, Kei knows how the bulging muscles in Kuroo's arms feel under his fingertips, Kei knows what the chest that the aforementioned drop of sweat rolled into looks like. Kei knows how Kuroo’s thighs feel straddling him, how his fingers can pin his wrists to any surface and-

“Yo, Tsukki, no slacking.” A voice calls and a hand as heavy as some of the weights that Kei has been using today falls on the center of his back. “C’mon its leg day and you need it!”

Bokuto Kuoutarou is looking at him with mischief in his large birdlike eyes. “I was just taking a break.” Kei protests weakly.” Even as he lets himself be led to one of the machines and lies down on it, poising his legs to start pushing the weight. “I've been in bed for six weeks Bokuto-san, I need you to go easy on me,” Kei says, almost sounding condescending.

Though his usual tactics fail often with Bokuto. “Nah, you’ve said that the other three times you've been here.” He laughs. “And then you finish the workouts just fine.” He unloads the heavier weights that Kuroo was just using. “But you do get distracted a lot.”

Kei narrows his eyes at the man’s smirk. “Only because I rue the day my appendix decided to get obstructed and inflamed.” He deadpans as he starts doing his reps. “Nothing more.”

Bokuto laughs, arms crossing over his chest as he nudges at Kei to correct his form. “Your eyes might have a life of their own then.” He says from above Kei with his infuriatingly perfect physique. “I’ll be back when you’re done with your reps, I think I’m obstructing your view.”

Along with his friendship with one Kuroo Tetsuro, it seems that there has been an influx of other loud, infuriating people into Kei’s life. Like Bokuto and that surgeon that has Akiteru trailing after her like a lost puppy… Or Daishou, Kei never thought he’d end up having lunch with Daishou of all people.

-it was more mining Daishou for embarrassing Kuroo stories though, so it wasn’t too bad, the guy can actually appreciate a good roast, even if he still is an ass-

It isn’t bad though. And after six weeks of indulging himself, on account of his brush with abdominal surgery, and the fact that he kept dreaming his stitches ripped out and Akiteru’s girlfriend showed up to sew him back up without anesthesia, Kei knew that any sort of shape that he retained from highschool was well and truly gone.

Unlike some people.

His head is almost magnetically drawn to the side, just in time to see Kuroo’s back strain with effort on one of the machines.

 _How?_ Kei barely has enough time as is and he doesn’t do nights, hell, he barely does two Saturdays a month.

And here he is, soft and stringy like a fifteen-year-old.

Or a bar of cheese.

And there Kuroo is, looking like something out of the cover of a bodice ripper from last century.

Sometimes Kei remembers that first night, the way he was carried and manhandled like h weighed no more than a couple of pounds.

He frowns and sets to do his reps with renewed passion, He’s never going to look like Kuroo, no, but he can at least try not to look like he’s letting himself go.

Besides, being bone-tired means that he’s a lot less likely to be relieving this very scene -with a few modifications that he can't quite think about right now, lest his sweatpants become too tight- later tonight.

.

.

"I really would like to know how the conversation went where you said yes to this." Tetsuro finishes tugging up the zipper over Tsukishima's undershirt. "And how your department head got the costumes so quickly."

Tsukishima glowers at him. "You're doing it too," he says. "And I don't know, Takeda-sensei is strangely competitive sometimes. And he's bribing us with books, so..." he turns around, and Tetsuro can't help but snicker.

Tetsuro shrugs tugging at his jet black robe, at least it's autumn now or he would freeze when they go out into the courtyard later. "I'm me, and I actually got to choose what I am going as."

Tsukishima glares down at him, apparently the bottom of the dinosaur suit adds like an inch to him. "Not a word." he hisses. "And it's on you if Yamaguchi takes pictures."

"Why me? Ask Ushiwaka, they're dating!" Tetsuro huffs and lifts his toy lightsaber to bop Tsukishima on the head. "Two words then, you look cute."

The way the other rolls his eyes can almost be heard, it makes Tetsuro smile, at least Tsukishima hasn't tried to throttle him yet -not like he can with his short little t-rex arms- and he asked him for help with the costume. Granted, it probably was because Yamaguchi is off in Ortho making out with Ushijima -who someone had the great idea to dress as a fireman, Tetsuro is sure Tendou had something to do with that- but still. "Well you don't," he says petulantly. "You look like a goth phase fifteen years too long." he huffs. "I still have no clue how Kenma got your hair to lie down like that."

"Well, Daishou stole Iron man! What was I supposed to do?" Tetsuro laughs, index finger poking at the place where Tsukishima’s pout is trying to become a little smile. "Unless you wanted me to dye my hair blond?"

The other grimaces. "No."

"Right, so here we are," Tetsuro says, whipping his black cape around. "Now I'm gonna go find my Rey alright?"

"Whatever," Tsukishima says, somehow managing to make his waddle int he costume look dignified. "We're gonna beat your mismatched asses.

Whoever thought to organize a costume contest to entertain the hospital kids in Halloween is a genius, even if Tetsuro would not have dressed Tsukishima in that clunky dinosaur costume if the blond had given him the chance. "I'm going to be winning couples anyways!" Tetsuro calls after him.

.

.

"Nice dance." He turns around expecting Kuroo or Yamaguchi, instead, he finds Kozume, in what Kei can only assume is some sort of very elaborate cosplay -he has even redone his roots for it, wow-but he has no idea from where.

Kei makes a face at him and looks back to the stage. "I haven't seen you up there," he grumbles.

"Oh, we're on after Kuroo," he says, inspecting his face. "Tsukishima, look over here."

Kei does, because he has always believed Kozume to be a decent, rational person that doesn't get caught up in the tomfoolery around them. But clearly Hinata has been rubbing off on him, a flash nearly blinds him.

"Hey, you-"

"Sorry, Shouyou wanted to see." Kozume shrugs, and the mischievous grin in his face reminds him that this man did grow up with Kuroo.

In the stage there's a flurry of movement and Fukunaga, from the endocrinology department announces the next act. "Now, competing for the couples’ category, in a dramatic reenactment of a lightsaber fight, Kuroo Tetsuro and Yamaka Mika!"

It's almost silly because, while they clearly did rehearse this, it's pretty obvious that Kuroo is being very careful not to actually hit the girl. She's a third-year in the psychiatry program, Kei knows and a good foot shorter than Kuroo. Still, they manage to make it more of a dance with funny moments, and the kids cheer and laugh when she 'knocks' Kuroo to the ground.

"You do know they're only doing it to irritate Daishou, right? Kozume says to his right, and Kei notices he's frowning.

Of course, he does. "He asked her to dye her hair blond to be Pepper, I fully support her being that petty." Kei huffs, more offended that Kozume thinks this might upset him or something.

"Right," Kozume says before shortly getting a call from who Kei can only assume is Hinata -he can hear him yelling from where he is-.

Besides, Kuroo's completely, inexorably gay, as Kei well knows.

And he did ask Kei to do this with him first.

As it turns out the Jurassic Park number does end up winning the group category. Kei waddles off, along with a very sour-looking Stegosaurus Kunimi and the other residents to the side of the stage. The next category to be announced is the couples’.

“That little bastard.” He hears someone hiss to his side. “Hey, aren’t _you_ mad?” Daishou asks, while Kuroo and Yamaka’s names are called, and he twirls her around like she’s a ballerina.

Kei turns to the familiar voice. “Should I be?” he asks looking up and down at Daishou in his shiny red and gold suit. “The only one I see looking like a fool here it’s you. I think we’re past pulling people’s pigtails when we like them, Daishou-san.”

The man shrugs. “Hey, at least I’m not a rejected fling.” He snickers. “Making heart eyes across the stage, that’s a new low and he isn’t even straight.”

“Well, she is.” Kei rolls his eyes. “And even then after your little tantrum, she won’t so much as look at you twice.”

“Meh, Mika, and I always make up.”

“Is that why she’s never agreed to date you?” Kei shoots back. “Maybe if you tried to be decent…”

“Hey now, morphine boy, don’t come to me talking about decency.” He says and Kei freezes. Even after all this time he isn’t completely aware of hat he said that day, Kuroo usually waves him off when he asks and then, Akiteru suspiciously doesn’t remember. “I’ve never seen him so embarrassed, but then, aren’t you so clingy? Never thought I’d see someone claim him like that. Not even Sawamura.”

His eyes widen. “What-“

But Daishou isn’t done, he cuts Kei off. “But then again, Sawamura had the dignity to walk out. And here you are, his washed-out replacement, hanging around him like a sad little bird when he’s already so very clearly done with you.”

“You keep spouting nonsense.” Kei sighs, even though his heart is pounding in his ears. “Don’t get all smug, you don’t know me, and I really pity that girl.”

Daishou is one of those people, he has all of Kuroo’s teasing and none of his sense of when to stop. And he knows he has Kei. “Hey, at least I have a chance.” He says with a snicker, before turning around and stiffly slithering off back to whoever can stand him. “Everyone in the surgical floor knows you don’t”

And Kei looks back to Kuroo in his all-black ensemble, with that brown-haired girl in his arms. 

And finds no place for himself there.

.

.

**_FROM: ME-11:25_ **

_Aki._

_I need to know something._

_And I need you to tell me, no matter what._

**_FROM: AKITERU -11:32_ **

_Sure Kei._

_Is this about mom?_

_I told her you didn’t want to talk._

_Last week_

_But because I knew you wouldn’t want to._

_Did something happen?_

**_FROM: ME -11:35_ **

_I-_

_No, I don’t want to talk to them._

_But no._

_I heard a rumor in the hospital._

_Can you tell me what I said that day after my surgery?_

_I just-_

_I need to know._

**_FROM: AKITERU-11:37_ **

_Alright._

_I-_

_It’s something stupid._

_No one took it seriously._

**_FROM: ME-11:37_ **

_Aki_

**_FROM: AKITERU-11:40_ **

_You were just rambling Kei._

_Like really._

_Rambling._

_And then Kuroo-kun came in and you hugged him and said_

_‘I like you. Like_ like _you’_

_And he laughed and then you went off talking about dinosaurs._

_And something called a p53._

_Everyone laughed._

_We didn’t want to embarrass you by bringing it up._

_Saeko says people always say stupid stuff when they’re woozy._

**_FROM: ME-11:56_ **

_Thanks._

.

.

The thing about hope and expectations is that when they’re foiled, they leave a big hole behind them.

A hard to fill one. 

And maybe that hole is starting to appear here.

It’s probably the time of the year, the bare trees, the mountains of leaves that he has to kick aside every day when he walks to the hospital, autumn has always made him feel a bit forlorn.

It’s around the time his mom died too, though that comes and goes more swiftly each year than the next, the third of November slipped by this year with just a short visit to her grave with his dad.

And then there’s the fact that every day he falls a little more for a certain blond, while Tsukishima’s affection or interest or whatever it is for him seems to have hit its roof. He treats Tetsuro like a friend, helps his samples get reported faster, hell, once in a while he even asks him for advice.

But it’s restrained, like he’s drawing a proverbial line. 

Sometimes he thinks he’s just being sensitive, but then, he knows Tsukishima at least a little better now.

And sure, Tetsuro can push, but not without the fear that the blond may cut him off completely and every step that he pushes forward feels more like his foot is going to find the edge of a cliff.

Like right now.

Tsukishima is standing in the middle of the OR, gloved hands, mask on, wearing the hat Tetsuro got him for his birthday, pointedly not looking at him. Tetsuro walks closer, hands raised in front of him, bent at the elbows, already dripping water. “Hey, Tsukki.”

The man acknowledges him with a nod. “Kuroo-san.”

“Nervous?” Tetsuro pushes, smiling under his mask, and Tsukishima’s eyes narrow. 

“I only have to run out of here with the samples, since it’s the first time Takeda-sensei will do the rest,” Tsukishima says. “So no.”

Just like that, he shuts down any attempt at… anything, really. But Tetsuro wouldn’t be who he is if he didn't push. “That cap looks good on you, green really is your color.”

“Well, thank you. I like it” Tsukishima says, turning away, and then the surgical tech is calling him over to dress him and Tsukishima keeps acting like a perfect stranger the whole time.

.

.

“Who’s Sawamura?”

Perfectly arched maroon eyebrows rise. “Oh, so you’re finally asking.” The man smiles. “I thought you never would get around to it Kei-chan.”

After once very rattling conversation with Daishou two weeks ago, it took Kei a lot of putting himself together to finally decide to ask someone about this.

The thing is, however, that barely anyone knows what actually happened, and the people who were in the hospital back then are pretty hard to ask. He tried already with Ushijima, but the man simply shrugged and said in that incredibly blunt manner of his that ‘Sawamura Daichi was an MI resident that had relations with Kuroo and then left’ which really just left Kei with more questions.

Another option was Bokuto, but Kei doubts he’d say anything.

And he would be damned if he asked Daishou or Kuroo himself.

So here he is, after an impromptu party planning session -it’s Kuroo’s birthday on Friday- sitting on the couch of the apartment that Kuroo shares with Kozume and Oikawa, having afternoon tea with the latter.

“Well, I’m not a gossip and I’m new to this hospital,” Kei says, leveling his stare with the other resident. “But someone mentioned it so…”

“So?” Oikawa blinks at him, his face the picture of slyness. “You decided to become a gossip overnight Kei-chan? Or do you have some special interest in our Kuroo?”

Kei sighs. “I just thought you might know.” He says. “But I see that Iwaizumi-san might be a better option.” He makes as if to get up, but Oikawa stops him, a dainty hand settling on his forearm. 

“Iwa-chan is going to yell at you to ask Kuroo.” He winks at Kei. “Trust me, I would know, he totally hates talking about that, even though our love bloomed from that tedious affair.” And for a second Oikawa’s eyes grow dreamy and soft. “Anyways, he’s not going to tell.”

“And are you?” Kei lifts one of his eyebrows at him.

Oikawa mimics him. “Maybe if you tell me why you really want to know.” He takes a sip of his tea.

“Uh-“ Kei ponders if it’s even worth it, but every time someone alludes to this t becomes clearer that it might affect Kuroo t talk about it and Kei doesn’t want to upset him over something stupid Daishou said after Kei provoked him. “Daishou said I was his replacement.” He says, quickly, like the walls could hear and tell Kuroo all the way in the hospital.

“Ah, I see.” Oikawa smiles. “But then you’re not _with_ Kuroo, everyone knows that, so how could you be?”

Kei shrugs, shoulders staying up for a second too long. “That’s why I’m asking. Oikawa _-san_ ”

“Well.” Oikawa taps on the edge of his cup. “It’s silly in hindsight, really.” He says, and Kei can’t help but feel like he’s being observed from every angle when those brown eyes fall on him. “When we, and by that I mean Kuroo, Daishou and me, started our residence, our seniors had this game…” he trails off, lips puckering up. “Basically it was a point system on who got around the most. Nothing original I guess.”

“That’s gross,” Kei says, face twisting.

“We all think that now.” Oikawa continues. “Well, except for Daishou, but we were all suggestible then so we partook. And that’s when Kuroo met Dai-chan. He was in MI, such a sweetheart, really.” Oikawa takes another sip of his tea. “And y’know, we got more points for people who were kind of into other people and Dai-chan was way into a childhood friend of his. They weren’t dating or anything but you know…” he sighs. “And he was Kuroo’s type so he went about wooing him, only he ended up kind of crushing on him too and by the time Dai-chan finally slept with him, well…”

“Kuroo fell for him.” Kei completes. 

“That’s up for debate.” Oikawa rebuffs. “Honestly, I don’t think so, but you know Kuroo, when Dai-chan couldn’t take that Kuroo had been playing, even though he knew from the start, and transferred hospitals as a result… he was just crushed.”

“Because he was in love with the guy.” Kei reasons. “I guess he must’ve felt like shit.”

“I guess.” Oikawa mimics. “But I think it was more that he felt guilty because Sawamura’s friend found out, and there was a big mess after. Before he just thought it was harmless, after all, everyone knew about that game. It wasn’t a secret.”

“I see.” Kei takes another sip of the tea, eyes fixed on the couch cushions.

“For what it’s worth, don’t listen to Daishou, he’s just bitter because Mika is cautious.” Oikawa shrugs. “And who wouldn’t be? She’s seen him fuck half the hospital.” A smirk takes over his features. “Now Kuroo, Kuroo didn’t date anyone after Dai-chan, not even as a hookup.”

By this point, he's so stunned, his head such a mess that Kei doesn’t register the surprised question until it’s already out of his mouth. “Until me?”

There’s something slightly proud about Oikawa when he answers. “Until you, Kei-chan.”

.

.

**_FROM: TSUKISHIMA KEI-18:43_ **

_Do you want to walk there together?_

_I got you something._

_But I don’t want Bokuto to make a big deal out of it._

**_FROM: ME -18:49_ **

_Sure._

_I mean I didn't bring the car anyways._

_See you in the lobby?_

**_FROM: TSUKISHIMA KEI-18:51_ **

_I’m here._

Tetsuro spots Tsukishima’s form ahead as soon as he gets off the elevator.

He’s wearing a thick hoodie over his slacks and a beanie, as if someone gave him permission to be that cute.

“Tsukki” He calls, and the blond turns towards him, now Tetsuro can see the package in his hands, wrapped primly in dark blue paper.

Tsukishima heads toward him, he stops walking right in front of Tetsuro, eyes clear and earnest behind his glasses. “Happy birthday Kuroo.” He says, handing the package off and letting himself be swept into a hug. 

“Thanks Tsukki.” He says warmth spreading out from his chest. “Can I open it?”

“Well, I did ask you to meet me before the party for that,” Tsukishima says, eyes rolling playfully. That gaze stays on Tetsuro’s face as he undoes the wrapping paper, pulling out the carefully folded garment inside. 

The OR jacket is black with little red accents, it’s lined with soft thermal fabric and on the breast pocket is embroidered Tetsuro’s name along with the moniker ‘General Surgeon’ which he technically doesn't have yet have but it still makes his heart stutter for a second. “Awww Tsukki.” He slips his arms into the sleeves, it fits him perfectly. “You didn’t have to, it’s perfect. I didn't know you knew my size.”

“I just picked one that was big on my shoulders.” Tsukishima blurts out and blushes as he realizes what he just admitted to. “I mean, I needed compression socks and you're always complaining at how cold the OR’s are at night.”

Tetsuro laughs, really, and here he thought he was the one doing the wooing. “Well, I love it.” He says. “Even more knowing that you tried it on for me.”

“You’re welcome,” Tsukishima mutters, fingers tugging at each other where his hands are laced together. “Shall we go?”

He doesn’t wait for Tetsuro to answer, just turns around, ears red, and starts walking. Tetsuro follows, falling easily into step with him while he puts the jacket away into his backpack. 

After they get to a respectable distance from the hospital Tsukishima turns to him, breaking the comfortable silence. “You uh- You look tired.” He says.

Tetsuro cranes his head to the side, studying that face which is so stubbornly turned straight ahead. “Yearly exams are coming up,” Tetsuro answers, careful. “It’s been busy in this new rotation too, Head and Neck as a bunch more patients than I was used to with Nekomata.”

“Right, that.” Tsukishima thinks for a moment. “Mine is right before Christmas.”

“Mine is just starting December,” Tetsuro says. “And I’m glad about that, If I get any more anxious I’m going to start tearing my hair out.”

Tsukishima sighs, and maybe Tetsuro’s mind is tricking him because he seems to be walking a little closer than before. “That's good.” He sighs. “I got extra points from those articles I worked on or I’d be even more anxious than you.”

Tetsuro chuckles. “Hey, I’m the picture of composure.”

“You have ink on the corner of your mouth,” Tsukishima observes. “And you're not wearing matching scrubs.”

“I couldn’t find the black shirt.” Tetsuro protests rubbing at the corner of his mouth. “And who differentiates that well between dark blue and black?”

But then Tsukishima’s hand comes up to grab his and gently guide it to the other side of his mouth. “Other corner.” He says simply, and then starts walking again, like he didn’t just tug at Tetsuro’s heart a little.

“Well, you’re chipper today.” He says, catching up to the blond. “Did anything good happen?”

Tsukishima rolls his shoulders, gaze a little far away. “Not really.” He smiles, softly, and maybe autumn’s not so bad if the cold air makes the tip of his nose flush like that. 

“Ohho, c’mon, you can tell your old pal Kuroo,” Tetsuro says.

Tsukishima laughs. “Maybe you reminded me I’m still pretty young.” His eyes meet Tetsuro’s. “You’re just two years away from thirty, _Ku-roo-san.”_

“You little-“ Tetsuro is kind of disappointed that there’s no snow around, he’d love to throw a snowball at that smug face right now.

He would also love to kiss it.

Maybe…

But then they’re outside of his apartment and Bokuto is calling him to ask why they’re taking so long.

And the moment slips away from Tetsuro’s fingers.

And then, it’s his birthday, he has a right to go on to get staggeringly drunk.

.

. 

The man in the mirror is almost a stranger, wide grin, flushed cheeks, tousled blond hair.

He looks pretty happy, confident, even.

 _Good_. Inner Kei muses because he has stuff to do.

Stuff he had for some reason decided not to do before, but now doesn’t see why.

Stuff called Kuroo Tetsuro.

It’s already well into the night -his phone says it’s three am- but the party is still in full swing outside. Even Hinata is here, puling breathless peals of laughter out of Kozume as he tries to teach the man to dance. Kei has half a mind to tell the ginger he’s just being humored, but since that half of his mind is currently being used to formulate some sort of plan he just lets them be.

Kozume looks happy anyway.

Kuroo’s standing on the doorway that leads to the kitchen, leaning into it with a popped hip. He changed as soon a they got in, to some criminally tight jeans and a checkered flannel shirt that looks way too soft and which Kei has been wanting to feel all night.

Courage bubbles up his throat, Kei pours himself a shot from the bottle of tequila that Bokuto offers him and throws it back, feeling like a man underwater. 

His gaze meets Kuroo’s, so full of warmth and something comforting that Kei can’t name.

And he does it, he holds that gaze as he gives Bokuto back the bottle and disappears into the corridor that leads to Kuroo’s room.

It’s the most he can do, and he knows Kuroo understands him. Kei walks into the room, turns on the little reading lamp that Kuroo keeps on his nightstand and busies himself with looking 

at the any pictures, Kuroo has tacked on to a corkboard.

Then he hears steps behind him and turns around to see Kuroo at the door, swaying only slightly -which is to be expected after Bokuto got like half a bottle of vodka down his throat with the million toasts he made and how he insisted Kuroo refill his shot glass for each-. “Tsukki, what are you doing here?” he asks, leaning into the doorframe. “Are you alright, do you feel ill?”

Kei shakes his head no and he crosses the room in two long strides until there’s only about a foot of space between them. “I’m alright.” He says

Kuroo looks u at him. “You’re all red.”

“So are you,” Kei says, and for a second he wishes Kuroo could just read his mind, could see how much he has been thinking, how much he has been _looking_ these past two weeks. “There were too many people out there.”

He hopes he isn’t wrong.

“Mmm. Yeah.” Kuroo rolls his head back, almost losing his balance for a second, and Kei takes the chance to wrap one of his hands around the man’s wrist. “We do party pretty hard,” Kuroo says, looking down at Kei’s hand. “Uh- I’m fine, don’t worry.” But he makes no move to snatch his hand away and when they meet Kei’s, his eyes are incredulous. 

And that’s it Kei takes the chance, feeling vulnerable and tender, like the mere act of tugging Kuroo closer and nudging the door to close behind him with his foot, is stripping him naked.

As if hypnotized, Kuroo lets himself be pulled along, stumbling forward only a little, almost ringing their chests flush together. When the door clicks shut behind him, his eyes meet Kei’s again.

He takes a step back, and another, and Kei follows, until Kuroo’s back is pressed up against the door. “Tsukki.” He says, breathless. “What are you doing?”

“I-“ Kei’s heart is in his ears, going wild. “I- you-“ he takes a deep breath and drops his head down on Kuroo’s chest. It can’t be that after all that he just did he can’t get a couple of words out of his throat. “Kuroo, I-“

Hands come up t circle his back and he can feel it in Kuroo’s chest when he sighs. “It’s alright, you’re drunk.” He says. “Let’s get you to bed.”

And that gives Kei just enough anger to move forward. He lifts his head from Kuroo’s chest, a defiant tilt to his chin. His eyes meet Kuroo’s conflicted ones. “I’m not that drunk and I’m not a kid Kuroo. You don’t need to put me to bed.”

The older man bites at his lower lip. “Tsukki, I can-“ he stumbles over his words “It’s hard to think when you do this.” He says finally, slurring only a little. “You’re too close.”

Kei searches his familiar face for disgust, for rejection, but all he finds in Kuroo’s eyes is an attempt at restraint that looks too flimsy. At some point his hands have found the older man’s hips, pulling him close. “Do you want me to let go?” he asks, but that’s not all it means.

And Kuroo, even if he’s as inebriated as Kei, knows that. His eyes soften. “Do you want to?” and it’s there, that want, simmering on the surface of those hazel eyes and Kei just knows what the answer is because he feels that same want in the pit of his stomach too.

So he looks Kuroo straight in the eye. “No.”

And the next second they’re kissing, sloppy and dizzying. He presses Kuroo into the door, and it’s not enough, Kei kisses him deep, like he's making up for all the months that they haven’t been doing this for some reason that he can’t even fathom.

Kuroo’s hands are hot on his back, under his shirt, they strip Kei of it without much of a hassle. “Fuck, I missed this.” Kuroo grunts into Kei’s shoulder, hands already t his hips, tugging Kei’s pants down and-

“No,” Kei says, and Kuroo stiffens before he clarifies, hands rising to the man’s shoulders. “It’s your birthday,” he says, kissing behind Kuroo’s ear then sucking the lobe of it into his mouth. “I want to suck you off.”

It’s not like they haven’t done it before, but Kei often got swept up by Kuroo before. And right now he wants to see the other undone. A low groan rumbles from the base of Kuroo’s throat. “Please.” He says, and Kei doesn't need anymore, is hands make quick work of the buttons of Kuroo’s shirt, leaving it hanging open and he begins sucking hickeys down the man’s chest until he reaches the waistband of the jeans.

Kei looks up at him, at the half-lidded eyes, the lip that’s still caught between Kuroo’s teeth as he undoes his fly. “You’re so pretty like this, Shortcake,” Kuroo says, and Kei finishes undoing the fly of his jeans, tugging them down along with his boxers. He’s not in a mood for teasing.

His knees hit the carpeted floor.

Kuroo’s length springs forth, hard and red, precum already leaking from the tip and Kei licks his lips, wrapping a hand around it. He looks up at Kuroo again and he doesn’t stop meeting those hungry eyes as he licks a strip up the warm, engorged flesh. Kuroo moans, his hands come up to bury in Kei’s hair and hold him steady while he takes him into his mouth.

It has been a while, and Kuroo is thick, it takes a moment for Kei to adjust, breathing in deeply through his nose. And then, when he sees Kuroo hesitates, Kei pulls back and starts bobbing his head up and down, swallowing as he goes.

Kuroo’s grip on his hair becomes almost painful and he moans at the sensation, palming himself through his pants with his free hand. The dark-haired man’s hips stutter forward and Kei gags a little, but doesn’t stop him. “Fuck, can I?”

Kei pulls off, just a little, feeling like his body has gone into overdrive, dizzy with want. “Yeah.” He says voice hoarse. “I’ll grab your hips if I-“ he blushes and Takes Kuro into his mouth again. The man stares at him for another moment before his hands rearrange their hold on Kei’s hair. “Fuck.” He says, thrusting into Kei’s mouth as he does the best he can to relax his throat. “Kei,” He moans and Kei takes him in further in response, feeling his own hardness throb.

The pace that Kuroo establishes is almost too fast, almost too hard, it keeps Kei from choking but only just and the way those fingers tighten in his scalp has his toes curling.

And the sounds Kuroo makes are positively lewd, Kei isn’t even sure that the music outside is muffling them completely, but he doesn’t care, he hums around Kuroo’s cock, opening his eyes to take in the blissful expression on the man’s face. “Ah, Kei.” He groans, starting to thrust faster and Kei almost chokes, almost, but he can feel Kuroo is close. He takes a deep breath, and lets the man spill into his mouth, back arching away from the door.

Kuroo slides down the door then, finishes kicking off his pants and tugs Kei close by his shoulders.

Kei meets him in the middle, wondering if Kuroo can taste himself in his mouth before the kiss turns rougher and dirtier and Kuroo’s hand is slipping under the waistband of his slacks

It’s too much, the smell of Kuroo’s skin, the softness of his lips, the way Kei’s scalp still twinges a little from where it was pulled.

And Kuroo’s hand around him, bringing him closer and closer. Embarrassingly fast and he would be embarrassed if this wasn’t Kuroo.

If he didn’t trust Kuroo.

But he does so he lets himself be thrown off the edge, spilling over Kuroo’s hand and his stomach with a drawn-out moan.

For a few minutes, all that can be heard in the room are their ragged breaths.

And then he’s sleepy and Kuroo is warm. Kei curls up into that chest, hands seeking Kuroo’s waist. “C'mon. The bed is like two steps away, sleeping beauty.” He hears Kuroo says, chest rumbling with laughter.

“’m not a kid.” He grumbles. “No need to tuck me in.”

“So you’ve said.” He feels lips press against his temple and a hand snake under his legs. “But I’m tucking you in with me, I figure that’s acceptable?”

Kei mulls on that for a minute. “Fine,” he says, turning his head, even more, to bury in Kuroo’s chest.

He feels his body be lifted and placed somewhere warm and soft and nice-smelling. And a warm, wet cloth cleaning up the mess on his stomach.

And then Kuroo’s body wraps around his, warm and solid and reassuring, and Kei curls up into it. “Shh, we can talk tomorrow.”

Yeah, they can talk tomorrow.

.

.

**_FROM: KUROO TETSURO- 9:46_ **

_Hospital emergency._

_Breakfast is in the microwave._

_They might call you too._

_Sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> It always makes my day to know what you think ;)  
> pd: I love Daishou, I swear, but he had to be a bit of a dick in this one.  
> pdd: I now want to write him groveling to Mika for at least 5k words with a bunch of angst, so there's that.  
> pddd: Yeah I dressed Kuroo as Kylo Ren


End file.
